


It looks good on you

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [32]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Out of all the careers he's had his eye on, Parad feels that being a paramedic will suit him best.NOTE: Now with amazing art by Serrulatae on chapter 2!
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**"It looks good on you."**

* * *

Parad isn't sure what to make of how he looks right now.

Standing in front of the mirror, he inspects his uniform with a critical frown. It's been a long road to get to where he is and it sure wasn't easy either. But then, the things that are worth it are rarely ever easy. The uniform he's donning isn't something he managed to earn overnight and it was an effort that caused quite a bit of a headache too. However, when he looks back to the mirror and sees himself standing tall in his dark paramedic uniform (a duty shirt under a short sleeved black collared jacket, black pants and a pair of steel-toed boots to complete the look)— Parad believes it's worth it all.

For a moment, he just stares at his reflection.

Out of all the careers he's had his eye on, Parad feels that being a paramedic will suit him best. Intense, high-paced, mobile, and requires a high-level skill set in problem solving. But most importantly, a first responder in saving lives. Honestly, if anyone were to tell him years back that he'd grow to be someone who actually gives a damn about the lives of others, Parad's sure he'd laugh at their faces.

Funny how dying and being around people who work in a hospital can help change one's perspective, huh?

However, he's not exactly a typical paramedic. Considering the steady reform of the medical world in Japan within recent years along with the constant danger of kaijin and what have yous in the past couple of decades, there has since existed a class of paramedics that require a full on training medical training and MD license like any physician— an EMS doctor.

And now, he's one of them.

Straightening his collar, Parad walks out of the changing room and back to the lockers; finding Emu waiting for him on one of the benches.

Sensing his approach, Emu pauses his game and looks up at him with a smile before the paediatrican drops his console on his lap; eyes wide and mouth agape.

Well...that's a bit alarming.

Worried, Parad is about to question Emu about his reaction before he's suddenly hit by an onslaught of Emu's emotions through their bond; the awe, the sheer love and pride, and even the beginnings of arousal stirring underneath.

Oh...well, then.

Crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk, Parad leans against the doorway and tilts his head so that his bangs brush against his eyes in the way he knows that always drive Emu crazy.

"Well," he drawls out, one of his canines peeking out as his smirk widens when Emu continues to stare in open appreciation. "What do you think?"

It takes Emu a few tries but eventually, the other doctor shakes himself and stands, pocketing his console as he makes his way to him. Once they're only a few feet apart, Emu gives him a once over; eyes roaming and lingering on his bare arms because of the short sleeves of the uniform before that tender gaze catches his own as Emu smiles.

"It looks good on you, Parad," Emu says warmly, a hint of mischief in his smile. " _Very good._ "

Parad tries not to tug at his sleeves. "Yeah?"

Wearing short sleeves that does little to hide the faded scars on his arms makes him feel a bit self-conscious. Not to mentioned that he can feel a flush creeping up at the warmth in Emu's eyes.

"Yeah." Stepping close, Emu slides his palms up across his chest and shoulders before the paediatrican twines his arms around Parad's neck as his smile morphs into a saucy smirk. "In fact, it's taking a lot of effort to restrain myself from climbing you like a tree right now."

Cackling in delight, Parad wraps his arms around Emu's waist and rests their foreheads together. "That so?"

"Mmhm," Emu agrees, tilting his head up to meet him halfway for a kiss.

They stay that way for awhile, just basking in each other's company. He lets himself be pushed against one of the lockers and sighs in content as the bond thrums happily between them. There's an impression of images being shown and Parad hums when he sees all the moments that brought him here: the application process, the studying, the disbelief and prejudice against him for his desire to be a paramedic despite his status as a living breathing virus, the fights between him and Emu when frustration got the best of them— but most of all, the unwavering support from Emu and their friends as Parad defied all expectations and got his freaking license.

Yup, definitely worth it.

"I'm so proud of you, Parad," Emu murmurs against his lips, shifting to kiss the tears that are streaming down his face. "So, _so_ proud of you."

He lets out a shuddering sigh and buries his face to Emu's neck. "Thank you so much, Emu. For everything."

"Always," Emu promises, kissing his ear.

The moment is broken when their pagers beep and Parad pulls away with a groan while Emu rests his forehead on his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Time to go to work I guess," he grumbles despite the smile tugging at his lips because wow, first day of work.

"Yup." Raising his head, Emu looks at him with a smile. "Before that though..."

Carding a hand through his curls, Emu cradles his face and wipes away the tear tracks on his cheeks with his thumbs. When Emu doesn't let him go even as seconds pass, Parad tilts his head in question.

"Emu?"

Looking sheepish, Emu cups his jaw and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "Sorry, it's just...I'm so _proud_ of you." Shaking his head, Emu steps back to grip his arms. "Geez, just let me—" There're tears in Emu's eyes as he chokes out a laugh and brings up Parad's hands to kiss the knuckles. "You have no idea how gorgeous you look, Parad."

He blushes and bites his lip, feeling breathless at the fierce love and pride in Emu's eyes. "Thanks, Emu."

Their pagers beep again and they share a laugh. It really is time to go to work now.

"Game start," he says, grinning and offering a fist to Emu.

Knocking their fists together, Emu mirrors his grin. "Let's clear this with no continues."


	2. Art by Serrulatae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the amazing [Serrulatae](https://serrulatae.tumblr.com/) for the beautiful art!
> 
> [Paramedic Parad by Serrulatae](https://serrulatae.tumblr.com/post/631617355737382912/parad-as-a-paramedic-inspired-by)

* * *

**Art by Serrulatae  
**

* * *


End file.
